It's Not Easy
by Hugs and Kisses from InuxKag
Summary: Tony needs a small break from his job for a bit, so he goes to a café. A café that his band plays at... The team learns something important about their friend who wears the mask of a clown. I haven't watched Bury Your Dead in a while so some of the info may not be right. This is a song!fic. I never knew how hard this kind of song fics were to write! It took me HOURS to write!


**Set after Bury Your Dead. **

**Title: It's not easy**

**Summary: Tony needs a small break from his job for a bit, so he goes to a cafe. A cafe that his band plays at... The team learns something important about their friend who wears the mask of a clown.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own NCIS, I don't... But I would have Michael Weatherly's autograph. (I love him!)**

**Song: (Superman) It's Not Easy **

**Artist: Five For Fighting**

**2nd Song: Chicks Dig It**

**Artist: Chris Cagle**

I couldn't take it! Everything was going wrong! How can they all expect me to be the hero, the one that saves the day, but loses everything in the process, and not cry? To be strong, smiling, professional all day after losing the love of my life? It wasn't fair! Hero's had the right to cry, right? To bleed..?

"Mr. DiNozzo, how was your day?" The new girl at the receptionist desk asked me. She worked the night shift, so she wouldn't know about the bomb.

"It went slow. Very uneventful." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Really? Because I heard that your car blew up. If that's uneventful, I'd hate to see what eventful is." Maybe she did... She laughed at her own joke as I held back a retort. As much as I wanted to make the girl shut up, and possibly cry, I wanted my bed more. So I kept walking to the door.

"Aw, don't you feel like talking today, Tony?" She mocked, "I thought your day was uneventful? Did the little boy lie? Such a shame that one of our best agents is such a push over."

I snapped. I whirled around and started walking to her desk. "Listen, you. I don't know _what _your problem is, but back off! My car did blow up, I lost the one girl I ever really loved, my boss, team mates, and the director are all mad at me for one thing or another! And I don't want some smart mouthed _child_ telling me I'm weak! Have you ever been nearly killed? Have you ever been shot at? Fallen in love with an undercover job? No, you haven't." I looked at her desk. There were pictures of her and some boy in the trash. Well, that explains some things. "So stop biting at my heels just because your boyfriend broke up with you!"

She looked shocked at first. Then angry. "How did you know about that?"

"I don't have to answer you." I started walking toward the door again.

"Yes, you do! How did you know that?! Answer me!"

I turned back around. I wasn't going home any time soon, that was for sure. But then I saw who was behind me, standing by the elevators. Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, and the director were all staring at me. I held back my, rather nasty, retort... again.

"The pictures in your trash. It isn't hard to figure it out if you're an investigator." I turned back around and almost ran to the door. I wasn't in the mood to deal with all of them again.

"Hold on, Tony." Jenny called. "May I have a word with you?"

"Something tells me I don't have a choice." I snapped back.

"No, you don't, DiNozzo." Gibbs started walking to the stairwell. Someone shoot me now!

McGee and Ziva looked at me with pitying eyes as I passed them. I wanted to snap at them too, say I didn't need their pity; but I didn't. Because I knew that none of this was their fault.

"What's your problem, agent DiNozzo? I got a call saying you were harrassing the new receptionist!"

"Me? Harrassing? If anything it was the other way around!"

"So you walk away! You don't play her game! You're better than that!"

I was about to snap again, when I heard Abby calling me.

"Tony! Thank God you didn't leave yet!"

"What's up, Abs?" I asked. She looked worried about something.

"Bobby called. He said that you have to meet them at your hang out! It's an emergency! He said to bring your gun too! I'm worried about him!"

"Who's..."

I didn't stick around to hear what they had to say. As soon as Abby stopped talking I was running to the door. What happened to make him need someone with a gun there? Bobby wasn't the type of person to have enemies...

Gibbs P.O.V.

"Abs, who's Bobby?" I asked. I was worried about that look on Tony's face.

"He's an old friend of Tony's. They went to boarding school together. I met him last year when I went to visit Tony, Bobby was at his house. After a few beers, Bobby somehow got my number. He's so nice, I hope he's okay! You guys go after Tony, make sure Bobby is alright. Please." Abby was near tears.

"Don't worry, Abby. I'll make sure everything's all right." Jenny said, patting Abby's arm. Like I was letting her go alone. She screwed up Tony's life enough as it was.

"We're all going." I said.

"Ooh! Can I come too? I haven't seen Bobby in forever!"

"Abby, there could be a shoot out if he wanted Tony to bring his gun."

"I'll wait in the car. Besides, none of you know where their hang out is and Tony's long gone." Abby smiled smugly.

"Fine, let's go then." Jenny said, walking to the door.

Tony P.O.V.

I made it to our hang out in record time, mostly because I never ran before, but still. Our hang out was a small cafe. The reason it was here was because a while back, me and Bobby were in a band and this place let us play for free and gave us meals half off. There were so many memorys here...

I walked inside, looking for anything suspicious. Nothing. It was the same as before.

"Tony!" Someone slapped me on my back from behind. I almost pulled my gun on them, when I realized it was Bobby who did that. "Hey, buddy! How's it going?"

"What's the emergency?"

"Emergency?"

"Yeah, you called Abby saying it was an emergency. That I should bring my gun. Scared her, making her think you were in trouble."

"Oh yeah... Tell her not to worry, I'm fine. We needed you down here fast, and I just wanted to see your gun." I stared at him. Sometimes I just didn't get this guy at all... Then I realized something he said.

"We..?"

"Yeah, I got the old band together. All that's missing is you." He held out his hand. "You in?"

I rubbed my temples. "Did you see in the news today that car that blew up?"

"Yeah, that stopped traffic all over town. What about it?" He lowered his hand.

"That was my car."

"Dude! Are you kidding me?! No way could you survive that!" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I was undercover. I was dating a armsdealer's daughter. She surprised me when she said her father came to town just to meet me. We were going out to eat, he insisted I ride with them in their limo. He had his... guard or whatever he was, drive my car. I felt the shock wave, the heat, everything. My team didn't know a thing about that mission, so when I came back to the office, they were mad to say the least. I had a mild concussion, and both my bosses were yelling at me for falling in love with a job. I'm sorry, man, but I'm just not up to it." I slowly turned around, heading back to the door.

"What if I said that the owner of this cafe was going to pay us to play?" I stopped. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to you today, but some of us really need this money."

I sighed, "Fine, and you can split my share with the others."

"Aw, Tony, you know I can't do that to you. Besides, with what you just told me, it sounds like you could use a drink after we leave here." Bobby slapped me on the shoulder, leading me to a door that said "Employee's Only".

On the other side, I saw all my old friends.

"Tony! You came!" A guy named Max - late forties, brown hair, brown eyes and fat hands, that's why he's our drummer - yelled, making everyone else look over. I was soon swamped with familiar faces, all trying to shake my hand or pat my back.

"Whoa, what's going on? You're all acting like you haven't seen me in ten years." I laughed.

"Because we _haven't _seen you in ten years, you idiot!" Tyler yelled. Tyler was our second guitarist. He had blonde hair, with blue eyes. He was my pupil when we first started the band, in both music and girls. He later gave up on music and became a photographer. A month after I became a cop I looked him up; he was good.

"You haven't changed one bit, man! That's not fair!" Billy pouted. Billy was our keybord player. He had dyed blonde hair with brown eyes. He was more of a jokester then I was, and that was saying a lot.

"And I still get all the girls, too." I bragged, "Unlike all of you. Now stop pouting, Bill, you look like a ten year old girl who didn't get candy."

There were a few laughs, until Bobby shushed us. He was, in many ways, the band leader, though he played bass; he was our manager. He was the most responsible of us; the designated driver almost all the time.

"Okay, guys, I know we haven't played that much in the last ten years, but let's try our best. The cafe is doing all this for our ten year reunion, they're even paying us to do this."

"Whoo!"

"I like the sound of that!"

"What are you talking about? You get payed the most out of all of us, Tyler!"

"Nothing like a little extra cash." We all laughed. "And how do you know if I make more then Tony, we don't know what he does."

Everyone looked at me, waiting. "I'm a federal agent."

Gasps could be heard around the room. "What agency?"

"NCIS. It stands for-"

"Naval Criminal Investigation Services. I heard of them before. Wow, you went from cop to fed. How long have you been in NCIS?" Tyler asked.

"Around nine years. And how did you know I was a cop?"

"I looked you up awhile back to get some pictures of you on the job. The chief said you quit."

"Huh, you should have just called me, I would've let you get some pictures of me at NCIS. By the way, what songs are we going to do?"

"You're right, Tony. We'll talk about your job later. Right now, let's get on with the show."

"You still sing as good as you think you look, DiNozzo?" Billy asked, snickering.

"You still play as good as you are ugly, Carter?" I retorted. Everyone in the room burst out laughing. I smiled smugly at him, looks like I caught up to him, when it comes to jokes, over ten years.

"Okay, boys, that's enough." Bobby sighed, "We'll play whatever Tony wants."

"Why him?" Max asked.

"Because he almost died today. Being a fed isn't easy, ya know." Everyone looked at me... again.

"How many songs do we get to play?" I asked Bobby.

"Two. Better make them count."

I thought about it for a monent. There was one song that would fit my mood perfectly right now. "The first one will be "It's Not Easy".

Bobby looked at me with pity.

"And what about the other?"

I smirked. "Chicks Dig It."

"Did I ever tell you that I like your taste in music?" Max said, patting my shoulder. With that, we went off to do sound check.

Gibbs P.O.V.

Abby led us to a small cafe. I looked around for a sign that said the name, but there wasn't one.

I turned to Abby.

"I know, stay here until you say it's clear." I kissed her forhead.

"Good girl."

Jenny went to the counter holding a picture of Tony. "Have you seen this man?"

"I'm not talking unless you're a cop, and I don't see no badge, lady." The middle-aged man behind the counter replied.

We all took out our badges and just for good measure, flashed our guns.

"Okay, okay, don't have to shoot me. Me and Tony go way back, I just wanted to make sure you weren't someone who wanted to kill the poor idiot."

"Where is he?" Ziva asked.

"I think he's doing sound check. What do you want with him?"

"We're his team, and the "poor idiot" had a hard day at work, we wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid." I glared at Jenny. I was about to say something when McGee pushed his way into the conversation.

"Wait... Sound check? As in, what bands do before they perform, sound check?"

"Yep. Tony and his friends used to play here every night. Then reality took hold, and they had to get real jobs. I missed them so much, I called the band manager, Bobby, and we got the band back together. They're about to start, would you like to stay and watch?"

"Yeah, I think we will." I went to the back wall. "McGee, go get Abby, she would love to see this-"

"Jethro? What are you doing here?" I heard someone that sounded like Ducky ask behind me. I turned around and, sure enough, Ducky was there, Palmer standing a little bit behind him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Duck."

"I'm going get Abby, boss." McGee ducked out the front door.

"This is one of my favorite cafes. And I heard yesterday that they were getting an old band back together, so I had to come see. And you?"

"We have reason to believe Tony's in the band you heard about. A friend of his called today telling him to come here and bring his gun. Tony took off before we could ask him anything, so Abby brought us."

"But why bring his gun?"

"Just to see it is my guess. Someone working for minimum wage, doesn't get to see guns too often, took his chance with Tony." Ziva answered.

"Tony's in a band?!" Abby yelled, running to us by the wall. "Why are we standing in the back? We should have a front row seat, cheering him on!"

"Because he'll probaly chicken out if he see's us here." McGee muttered, but we all still heard him, Abby slapped his arm.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen! Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, let the music begain!" The man from behind the counter announced, walking off the stage as Tony, in jeans and a t-shirt, and a few others climbed on.

Tony went to a small piano with a mic in front of it. "Let me point out something real quick. The reason he didn't say our band's name, is because our band doesn't have a name. We were teenagers when we started this thing, so unless you want to call us the "Momma's Boys" or "Rebels Under The Sun" we are nameless- Ooh," Tony's eyes flashed, "that's a good title, how about that guys, "Nameless?" Tony turned to the other band members.

They nodded their heads. "Okay then, we just picked our name after eleven years." The crowd laughed. "The first song we are going to do is called (Superman) It's Not Easy."

Tony P.O.V.

It's been a while since I played. I didn't know if I could pull this off, but Billy said that I should be the one to play piano on this one. It was a good thing his second best instrument was the guitar.

My fingers glided over the keys. It wasn't that hard to remember. I used to drill myself as a kid, to make myself better. Mom always smiled when I played...

_"I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me"_

I remembered when I first got on a plane. I was terrified! I might have been a kid then, but I knew planes could crash. But now, I love to fly- but only on private jets.

After mom died, I was lost. She was what made life with dad bearable. When I was old enough, I became a cop, so I could help people. Then that became the better part of me..._  
_

_"I'm more than a bird,  
I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me"_

As a kid, I wanted to be a bird. To be free. I might've been scared of planes, but a bird was a totally different thing. I was always indoors as a kid, whether it was at home or the boarding school, I was never allowed outside.

People always told me not to get conceited, just because I was good looking. Most of them think I didn't listen, that I'm cocky. But I'm not. I just make them believe so. Most girls only see what's on the outside, but there's so much more to me then that.__

"I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
'Bout a home I'll never see"

When mom died, that was when I first was told "DiNozzos don't cry." And I took that to heart. I almost never cried after that. There were times when I wanted to, but I didn't. My pride making me too stubborn. But now with Jeanne, I wanted to cry more then ever. She was the first, in a long time, that I had come to care about more then a friend.

I could never lie to Gibbs. Not because I didn't want to, I tried before. Gibbs always saw through them, every time! But one time, when McGee and Ziva were talking about their homes and families, Ziva asked about mine. It was when she had first started at NCIS, she didn't know better. I lied to her. Told her that my childhood was great, perfect. She and McGee bought it, but Gibbs gave me a look. I had just shrugged it off, but he called me to the elevator. He told me to tell him why I lied. It was the first time I defied a direct order from Gibbs.__

"It may sound absurd but don't be naïve  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
And it's not easy to be me"

Everyone thought I screwed up today. Like I was supposed to be the hero! The one that didn't bleed! That didn't die. Heh, I've come so close to death more times then I'd like to remember... Maybe I was invincible...!

I always hid behind the face of a clown at work, but that was just a mask, like Gibbs said to my dad. I know people say I would never settle down, but for a moment, just a moment, I saw a life with Jeanne. Maybe I was dreaming, but it was the best dang dream I've had in a while. But I knew it could never come true, I lied to her, hurt her. She didn't even look at me on the ride back to NCIS. Everyone thought I had it easy, but I didn't...__

"Up, up and away, away from me  
Well, it's alright  
You can _all sleep__ sound tonight  
I'm not crazy or anything"_

I knew Jeanne was probably going to fly back with her father to... wherever he wanted to go. No way was she staying in the same town as me. She'd get on a plane and fly out of my life forever. Oh, well, nothing a little alcohol can't cure. And I knew the others might have some trouble sleeping tonight, but they'd manage, they always did.__

"I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me, inside of me  
Yeah, inside of me, inside of me"

Once, when I was still on the force, a kid, five or six years old, came up and hugged me. I had just saved his mom, a hostage, from a bank robbery. He said that superman wasn't his hero anymore, that I was. He even gave me his superman cape. His parents had me come over now and then, I'd play with the kid in their backyard, wearing the cape he gave me. One time, he even called me "his very own superman." A few years later, both he and his parents were killed by a drunk driver. That kid brought out some of the good I was hiding inside of me. I will never forget the day I buried them. It was a day I curled up in my apartment and cried. I didn't care what dad would think, he wasn't even there.

_"I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
I'm only __a man looking for__ her dream  
I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
It's not easy.  
It's not easy to be me."_

The other day, when I was going to see Jeanne, I passed by a jewelry store. I stopped and looked at the rings. I remembered her telling me about what her perfect wedding would be like. I thought about getting one, but remembered that I couldn't marry her. She was just a job, I had told myself. But I knew she was so much more then that, she was the one I loved. I thought about telling Jenny I was going to quit, but I couldn't. I loved my job as much as I loved her. But, for a second, I was willing to give up everything for her. Funny how fast things can change.

Why did everybody think my life was easy?! 'Cause it sure as heck wasn't! Far from it!

As I played the last notes to the song, I felt a tear run down my cheek. After I hit the last one, I quickly wiped it away.

The people in the cafe stood and clapped. I looked over everyone, when a group in the back caught my eyed. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Abby and the director stood there, clapping. I could barely make out the tear stains on their cheeks. Even Gibbs looked like he was going to cry.

Bobby came up to me, patting my shoulder. I looked up to him, my tears spilling over the edge. He took the mic. "I know this was only the first song, but we're going to take a little break. Our friend here, Tony, had a hard day today. But this will give you all a chance to get autographs from the rest of our more then willing band members." Everyone laughed. Bobby had a way with people, he always knew just what to say. He reminded me a lot of Gibbs.

I stood up, walking off the stage, Bobby followed. When I was back in the small room just for the performers, I started to sob, curling up in a ball on the floor. Bobby knelt by me, rubbing my back. I heard the door open and assumed it was the others. I felt Bobby's hand replaced by another as he got up, then the door was opened again. I looked up, just to come face to face with Gibbs. He was knelling in front of me. He was the one rubbing my back. I felt ashamed. I was crying in front of Gibbs and my team. But they just smiled at me, none of them looked like they thought less of me.

No matter how many times I told myself that DiNozzs didn't cry, I couldn't stop myself as the tears came back ten-fold. Gibbs hugged me to him and I didn't think, I just grabbed onto the back of his shirt and sobbed. I felt six pairs of hands on me, patting, rubbing or both in different places. Right then, I was glad I had friends like these. I wouldn't give them up... even if it meant I could have Jeanne back.

A few minutes later found that I had managed to stop crying. Slowly, I let go of Gibbs. I was nervous, I had never showed emotions other than serious and happy in front of them, and now all of a sudden I'm crying in my boss' arms?

"It's all right, Tony. You're going to be find. We don't think less of you." Gibbs whispered to me, his voice soft, caring. I looked at him. How had he known what I was thinking?

"Are you alright now, Tony?" Ziva asked. I looked over to her, she had been crying too. Her eyes were still red and her cheeks were puffy and still a little wet.

"Yeah, I think so... Sorry you all had to see me like this." I looked down. Even if they didn't think less of me, didn't mean I didn't think less of myself.

"It's all right to cry, Anthony. It's what makes us human." Ducky said, laying his hand back on my shoulder. I looked in his eyes, to see if he was lying, he wasn't. Then I looked at everyone else. They smiled assuringly back.

"Come on, Tony, you have another song to do!" Abby said, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Your fans are waiting. I can just hear them shouting your name!" She cupped her hand over her ear.

I laughed. "I don't think so, Abs. I'm not that good."

"I think she's right, Tony. I hear someone calling your name." McGee said, getting up as well and walking over to the door.

"Tony! Tony, get out here! It's time to do our next song! Our fans are getting impatient." I heard Max yell. So Abby and McGee weren't joking.

I looked over to the others. They smiled back.

"We will be in the front row, cheering you on." Ziva said, going to the door.

"Thank you. All of you." I said, smiling greatfully. I meant it. Just being here was enough for me. They were my friends, my family. After all this time, I finally realized that.

"Don't mention it, Tony." Palmer said, patting me on the shoulder.

As we walked out, Jenny came up to me. "Where did you learn how to play the piano, Tony?"

"Both my grandmothers played, so my parents made me learn from a woman who used to hit my hands with a ruler when I screwed up. I hated it. But when my mother was sick, she said it was the thing that kept her going as long as she did." I started to climb up on the stage.

"Good luck, Tony!" Abby said, giving me a thumbs up, as they walked to an open table.

"Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Let's get on with the show!" The crowd cheered.

"This next song is called "Chicks dig it!" I called out with a big smile on my face. The kind that I normally wore, with a bit of pride. David, the manager of the cafe walked up to me with a black jacket in his hands. I took it from him, putting it on.

"_Hey y'all...watch this"_

I popped the jacket.

_Daddy's belt  
Momma's drapes  
Standin' tall on the_

I put my fisted hands on my waist.

_Backyard shed__  
Lookin' cool in my superman cape_

I slid across the floor, my hands going through my hair. Then I got an idea. I looked at Abby, seeing her smiling as big as she could. I hopped off the stage and grabbed her hand, pulling her off her seat and onto the stage with me. She wouldn't stop laughing, along with the other members of my team.

_I told the neighborhood girl  
Said hey y'all watch this_

I backed up, keeping Abby at an arms distance. Then I pulled her to me, spinning her into my arms.

_My fate was a broken arm  
My reward one big kiss_

I tapped my cheek. She seemed to understand, and kissed it. I then led her back to her seat, pulling her chair out then pushing back in when she sat down.

_When daddy asked me why I did it  
I made him laugh out loud when I told him  
'Cause the chicks dig it_

I gave a cocky half smile and ran my hands through my hair again. Then I ran and jumped back on stage.

_Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made_

I grabbed the mic off the stand- I didn't know why there was a microphone up here, the cafe wasn't that big- dropped the stand, caught it with my foot, and kicked it back up.

_Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it_

I fisted my hand in front of me, moving it back and forth like I was driving a car.

_Black top road  
__Learner permit__  
Thought I was Earnhardt  
Drivin' fast but I didn't see the ditch  
Took out a mailbox, then a fence and then a barn_

Putting the mic back in the stand. I shrugged, like it was no big deal. I then jumped off the stage and walked over to Ziva.

_The police came and called my father  
But I met the farmer's daughter_

I kissed Ziva's cheek, who looked shocked at first, then smiled.

_And when the judge asked me why I did it  
He threw the book at me when I told him  
"Cause the chicks dig it"_

Gibbs threw a menu at me, laughing. I laughed back before I went back on stage.

_Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute_

I held up one finger. Grabbing the stand again- taking out the mic first- instead of dropping it this time, I just moved it to the side, an arm distace away.

_Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it_

Just throw caution to the wind, my friend  
Then sit back and watch your life begin, 'cause

I pointed to the side, then jumped off the stage again and grabbed an empty chair, crossing my legs and putting a hand behind my neck.

_Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it_

Again, I went off the stage, this time going to Jenny. I glanced at Gibbs first, knowing that he had feelings for the director. But he was just laughing at the surprised look on Jenny's face. Bringing her on stage, I spun her around a couple of times like I did to Abby.

_Scars heal__, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
It don't matter if you lose or if you win it  
Hey the chicks dig it_

I shrugged again, leading Jenny back to her seat. I saw then, that Jenny, Ziva and Abby were sitting together. Pulling up another chair, I sat down in the middle of them, I slung my arms around Ziva and Abby, Jenny sitting on the other side of Ziva.

_The chicks dig it  
Yeah, hey the chicks dig it  
the chicks dig it _

I ended the song with another cocky grin.

I had a standing ovation- except for the three girls I was sitting with. Even Gibbs stood and clapped with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face!

/XXX\

"Really, Tony, why didn't you ever tell us you could sing like that?" Palmer said as we walked out of the cafe. "We didn't even know you were in a band!"

"Well, Jimmy, some things are better left in the past." I sighed, pulling out my car keys.

"Though that be true, Anthony, some things shouldn't be forgotten. Singing is how you cope. Like how Jethro builds a boat, and how I talk to the dead. It is not good to keep your feelings locked up inside of you. Life is too short for that sort of thing." Ducky said, patting my shoulder.

"Hey! Tony!" I heard Bobby call behind me. Turning around, I saw that he was holding an envelope. "Did you forget your money?"

"I told you, Bob, you could split my share with the others." I turned back to my car.

"That does not sound like you, Tony... Are you feeling okay?" Ziva asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't want the money."

"Are you kidding me?! You had my salary changed just because I was making more then you!" McGee yelled at me. I just laughed.

Just then, the rest of the band came out, all smiling at me. "We can't keep your money, Tony." Tyler said.

"But if you don't want to keep it, you can buy us all drinks. Your friends can come too." Max said, grabbing the keys out of my hands and running down the side walk.

"Hey! Give that back!" I yelled, running after him. I could faintly hear the others laughing behind us.

"Only if you come with us to the bar!" Max yelled back, taking a turn down an ally way. When I turned the corner, I saw that Max had stopped. It took only a second for me to see why.

There, under a tarp, was a powdered white hand. I slowly walked over to it and lifted the tarp. A dead marine.

Max ran out of the ally, stopping on the street and threw up. I walked after him, turning to look down to the cafe, where all my friends were looking on, worried.

"Hey, boss!" I yelled. "Looks like the day isn't over!"


End file.
